Post Graduation
by MtnRon
Summary: Where will the Possbile's be staying since their house is destroyed?


After an unforgettable evening Kim and Ron were heading back toward home as they were rapidly approaching Kim's curfew. Ron still grinning ear-to-ear from the last kiss that Kim had planted on him took a hold of Kim's hand and squeezed. "So KP, do you know where your family is staying until they either rebuild the house or find a new place to live? I'm sure my parents would be happy to have you guys stay with us until you make the necessary arrangements." Kim eyes opened wide, she really hadn't thought about that. Kim pressed a button on the dashboard and a smiling Wade popped up on the screen, "So you guys finally tired of locking lips eh?" Kim blushed redder than her hair. Ron just smirked and replied, "So not possible my friend." Kim spoke up, "So Wade, can you find the rents and patch me through?"

Wade typed away at his keyboard. "I found them, patching you through now." Kim and Ron saw Mr. and Mrs. Possible's smiling faces on the screen. They had only expected an audio feed. By the background, it was clear that the Possible's were in Ron attic room. Mr. Possible's face went serious and he spoke up, "Now Ronald, you do realize you're suppose to have my Kimmie-cub home within the next 10 minutes right?" Mrs. Possible lightly elbowed her husband and smiled. "Ignore your father, stay out as late as you like, the two of you have earned it." Kim spoke up, "Thanks Mom, the reason we were calling was have you and Dad figured out where we will be staying?"

Mrs. Possible continued, "The Stoppable's have graciously taken us in until we figure out what we are going to do. We will be staying in Ron's attic room. Hanna's crib has been moved into Liz and Gene's room. You and Ron will be staying in Ron's old room. Mr. Possible interjected, "Now Ronald, you and I need to have a talk in private about these temporary living arrangements." Mrs. Possible glared at her husband, "James!" Mr. Possible looked sheepishly at his wife, "What?" Mrs. Possible turned toward the camera on Ron's computer again and smiled, "Don't mind your father, we will sort this all out when you get here, there is no rush." Kim asked, "Thanks Mom, you rock. What about the tweebs?"

Mrs. Possible responded, "The Rentons have also graciously offered us a place to stay. Your father and I have talked it over and talked to your brothers as well. Your brothers will be staying in the Renton's guest room until your Father and I make more permanent temporarily living arrangements." Kim and Ron heard Ron's parents in the background, "Nonsense Ann and James, your welcome to stay with us as long as you need to." Mr. and Mrs. Possible just smiled and said, "We'll figure it out over the next few weeks." Kim spoke up, "Are you sure it's a good idea that the tweebs stay with the Renton's? They'll destroy Felix's house." Mrs. Possible just smirked, "C'mon now Kimmie, your brothers are that bad." Kim just raised an eyebrow.

Mrs. Possible continued, "The boys are exited to stay with Felix and check out the latest in cyber robotic technology. We have come to an understanding that if they cause any damage to the house of any of the Renton's possessions they will have to pay for the damages and your Father will cut them off from any and all of space center gadgets that he brings them home, not to mention the fact they will be grounded the rest of their high school careers. Now stop worrying about us and get back to enjoying and we'll talk when you get home." The screen went blank. Kim looked and Ron and smiled. Ron smiled back and they joined hands again, "Well mi lady, my castle awaits." Kim smirked and said, "Didn't you hear my Mom, we can stay out as late as we want unless of course you want to hurry back and talk to Daddy about the latest in space probe technology?" "So where to KP?" Kim asked, "Bueno Nacho?" Ron replied, "Love to but those stupid alien robots destroyed it remember?" Kim smirked and said, "Not the one in Upperton." Ron grinned replying, "I knew there was a reason I keep you around. Boo-yah!" The two teens leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
